Fate of the rest of our lives
by grizztheviking
Summary: Candace fears she is pregnant and worries about telling her parents. Candace X Jeremy.
Candace and her boyfriend Jeremy had been very close for along time now. They spend all of their free together and are very much in love. However this young couple is about to face the biggest hurdle of their lives.

It was a bright and sunny day in lovey Danville, Candace was eager to start the day. She planed on busting her brothers, Talking with her best friend's Stacy and Jenny, And spending time with her sweetheart boyfriend Jeremy. However in the back of Candace's mind a fear had been growing larger and larger by the day. Her period was late. She and Jeremy where sexually active so she knew she must bring it up to Jeremy today when she meets him after work.  
"Maybe I should go see Stace, She might have some advice for me." Candace said in a slightly worried tone.  
Candace exited her home and started the walk over to Stacy's home. Once she is at the end of the driveway she heads swiftly into the Hirano residence and upstairs Into Stacy's room.  
"Oh hey girl. When did you get here?" Stacy asks Candace.  
"your sister let me in." Candace replied.  
"I have something kinda personal to tell you about and ask for you advice. My period is late, And not a little late ether. I'm so scared Stacy, I don't know what to do." Candace tells Stacy in a pleading tone.  
"yikes kid, That is a mess. Have you talked to Jeremy or your parents about it yet." Asked Stacy.  
"No, Not yet I'm just so terrified about what they will say. I though maybe you and Coltrane had experienced something similar." Candace said to Stacy hoping for a similar life experiences so she would know what to do.  
"Can't say that we have, What you really need to do is talk to Jeremy this afternoon and seriously consider getting a pregnancy test." Stacy said.

About that time the pair of friends noticed a pair of eye's staring right at them through a small opening in Stacy's bedroom door, It was her sister Ginger. Once ginger Noticed she had been caught she bolted down the stairs heading for the home phone that the Hirano family keeps in the kitchen, But before she was able to phone her mom she was tackled by her big sister.  
"Let me go Stacy!" Shouted ginger.  
"No, Your gonna rat Candace out to mom aren't you." Stacy said  
"Maybe not, If the price is right that is." Ginger told the girls in a smug tone.  
Stacy let her little sister go and they both stood up.  
"Fine, How much?" Candace said begrudgingly  
"20 Dollars." Ginger said  
Candace reached into her purse and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to the little fireside girl. About that time Ginger smugly added: "Each". Candace Stared at Stacy for a moment.  
"UGH, Fine but you owe me Candace." Stacy handed 20 dollars of her own to Her sister.  
Ginger with the 40 dollars in hand skipped happily up the stairs and into her room, eager to tell her fellow fireside girls about her latest victory over her sister.  
"I better be going Stace, Jeremy need's to know." Candace said with a touch of sadness and fear in her voice.

Candace headed out the door, Hopped on her bike, And headed for Danville park where her and Jeremy had been planing a pic-nic date for several weeks now. Thoughts of fear and doubt rushed through her mind as she came closer and closer to arriving at her destination. She worried what Jeremy would say, What he would do, "Will he leave me" She though. She was also scared of what the future will hold as well since they are both in high school and only Jeremy has a job. "Well now is as good a time as any." Candace though to herself as she chained up her bike and made the hike up the hill where she saw Jeremy sitting.  
"Jeremy, We need to talk." Candace said in a somber tone.  
"Sure sweetie, whats up?" Jeremy said as a look of worry took over his face.  
"I...I might be pregnant, I should have told you days ago but I guess I was scared. Scared of what our lives would become, Or what you or our parents would think." Candace said as tears started streaming from her eye's. Jeremy quickly leaned In and wiped away her tears then gave her a big kiss on the lips.  
Jeremy told Candace "Sweetie, I love you and nothing will ever change that. How about after lunch we go buy a pregnancy test to find out for sure. I mean its a shame to let good food go to waste now isn't it?" Jeremy said in a light hearted and joking tone in an attempt to calm Candace down.

After enjoying a lovely pic-nic in the summer sun the young couple hop in Jeremy's car and head towards the local drugstore to acquire the test. "How about some tunes, You know to lighten the mood" Jeremy said with a sweet smirk on his face. "Sounds like a good idea Candace replied. Jeremy turned on the radio and found a station that was playing a song by Candace's favorite band, Tiny Cowboy. That helped Candace unwind and relax for a moment until they arrived at the drugstore, Her nerves came right back as they parked.  
"Ready to go in?" Jeremy asked  
"Yeah, might as well." Candace said  
They head into the store, quickly pickup what they need, and head into the checkout line, Jeremy's friend Coltrane was the clerk behind the counter.  
"Hey Jeremy my man you been gettin that ass i see." Said Coltrane in a mocking tone pointing at the pregnancy test.  
"Knock it off Coltrane, And don't pretend like this couldn't happen to you and Stacy too." Jeremy couldn't help but take a stab at his friend despite the seriousness of the whole ordeal.  
"Anyway, I hope for the best you two." Coltrane said.

Jeremy paid for the pregnancy test and said his goodby's to Coltrane. They decide the best place to preform the test would be at Candace's place Since they would be the only one's there. They speed over so they can find out once and for all if Candace is pregnant or not. They read the Instructions on the back of the box, once understood Candace head's into the bathroom to "Do the deed". Meanwhile Jeremy was pacing back and forth in the living room Anxiously awaiting Candace's word to come in. After Several moments that felt like hours to Jeremy, Candace said: "It's calculating the results now." Jeremy hurried into the bathroom

It was time to learn the fate of their futures, Where they going to remain carefree teens or will they have to grow up early to accept the huge responsibilities that come with parenthood. Time seemed to be at a standstill, Once the test results came back, Both Candace saw it at the same time, They where pregnant.  
"Candace, I...I don't know what to say." Jeremy said  
"I don't ether." Candace replied.  
The young couple Spent the next forty five minutes discussing their plans for the future and what will be the best for their baby.  
"First things First, We need to tell are parents, maybe they would give us some advice." Candace said  
Jeremy agreed and also added: "I could have them come over for dinner tomorrow and we could announce it then."

The plan was made. They texted their parents who agreed to the dinner party. "Tonight's gonna be along Night huh" Jeremy said jokingly. The future parents said there goodbys as Jeremy left to go home for the night. It was hard for Candace to act normal around her Parents and little brothers that evening but she managed to pull it off. Jeremy was right, It was an excruciatingly long night for them. Both of them got next to no sleep. Once awake the next morning Candace walked over to the full body mirror she keeps on the back of her closet door and began practicing to tell her and Jeremy's parents at dinner tonight.

After an equally long and painful day the time was upon them.  
"Before we eat tonight, Candace and I have something we need to tell you" Jeremy spoke up.  
"Oh, What might that be" Lawrence said as a wave of concern swept over the group.  
"I'm pregnant." Candace said hesitantly.  
A look of shock and panic was shared among everyone in attendance.  
"I know it was a reckless thing for Jeremy and I to do, But whats done is done and we have started planning for his or her arrival financially albeit just a little." Candace added.  
"Candace Flynn I can't believe you" Linda said to her daughter.  
"I know mom, but now I'm only worried about whats best for Me, Jeremy, And our child.  
"But... But aren't you two a little young to be parents?" Linda said.  
"Yes, Yes they are" Phineas said.  
"Not now Phineas." Said Linda. Phineas just shrugged  
"Mr and MRS Flynn Fletcher, I know Candace is your little girl, And i plan on doing everything in my power to support her and our child" Jeremy said.  
"I'm really proud of you son, Taking responsibility like that. Although I would have rather you two waited." Jeremy's father said and his mother agreed.  
"I still don't know about all of this." Linda added.  
"Oh Believe you me im not really thrilled, I'm just glad our son is taking responsibility like an adult. Jeremy's dad said. "Likewise." Added his mom.  
"Well Linda, Mr. and MRS. Johnson, I guess where gonna be Grandparents" Lawrence said in an upbeat tone in an attempt to lighten the mood.

The group spent the rest of the night discussing their financial situation, Babysitting when They where in School and work. The two Families agreed it would be a group effort so that Jeremy and Candace could both get a good education. They both where aware of the long and rocky road that was ahead of them but decided the embrace the future so they could be a happy family when their baby arrives.


End file.
